Harley Quinn
Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel (ハーリーン・フランシス・クインゼル, Hārīn Furanshisu Kuinzeru), who was a psychiatrist assigned to treat Joker, and was a psychiatric intern for Professor Hugo Strange for both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison. However, instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She would later helped him escape confinement, become, and took on her own criminal identity as Joker's right-hand woman, lieutenant, and girlfriend, Harley Quinn (ハーレー・クィン, Hārī Kuin), named after the French court jester and a pun on the word: "harlequin", and would become almost as deadly as her boyfriend to the Dark Knight and Gotham City. Over the years, she participated in the Clown Prince of Crime's various schemes for destruction with her only motive being the approval and love of Joker, though the villain rarely ever reciprocated her feelings in the slightest. After the failure of one of Joker's more deadly and recent plans, Joker became deathly ill following an overdose of Titan, a unique steroid compound that was being developed at the asylum and was pivotal to Joker's designs. Harley remained at his side during his painful recovery from the effects of Titan in Arkham City, and continues aiding him in what would later become his last and most twisted joke on Batman and Gotham. After Joker's untimely demise, Harley further rose in both power and viciousness and took firm and complete command control over the remnants of Joker's followers and became the new leader of a gang of her own in her own most notorious plans and quests for vengeance against Batman and bring down the vigilante, along with all of Gotham, once and for all, in honor of Joker. "Well look who's too late to save the day. The B-man! How's it going Bat-brain? It's been a while. It would be a shame to get blood all over my nice new outfit. What do you think? Like it? What am I saying, of course you do. Who wouldn't?" :—Harley Quinn. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Arleen Sorkin (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Harley Quinn is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving Joker’s approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one. Appearance As Harleen Quinzel Harleen's outfit was much more sensible than that of her criminal self and hadn't started her dark life of crime. Her uniform consisted of colors similar to her outfits as Harley, yet lacked a lot of the design elements. Harleen’s hair was in a bun, with her hair pushed to the left side of her face, instead of the trademark twin ponytails. She wore a white coat over a red blouse, with her name tag pinned on the left side of her chest. She wore black pants and a black skirt, with black stockings and red heels. As Harley Quinn Harley wears her original black and red jester outfit that was the same from the DC animated universe, except her shoes were heeled rather than being flat. *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5 ft. 7 in. *Weight: 140 lb. Attributes: *Surprising strength and stamina *Superior gymnastic skills *Total disregard for human life *Like Joker, she is a homicidal psychotic who escapes easy classification Gallery File:Harleen_quinzel_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Harleen Frances Quinzel, as Arkham Inmate. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Joker/Harley's Gang **Joker **Grumpy **Chuckles **Happy **Dopey **Kilson **Thomas Schiff **Melvin White **Mr. Hammer *Poison Ivy *Victor Zsasz *Scarecrow Family Neutral *Frank Boles *Penelope Young *Bane *Poison Ivy Rivals *Penguin *Two-Face Enemies *Batman *Catwoman *Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Gotham Police **James Gordon **Gillian B. Loeb Powers, Weapons, Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities * Psychiatry (Former): * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic/Advanced): * Acrobatics: Harley Quinn, when preparing to fight Batman herself, did several consecutive back flips and front flips. However, she was so concentrated on these flips that Batman easily caught her. * Leadership: After Joker's passing, his gang did not split up thanks to Harley. Harley Quinn lead the entire gang herself, but they did not trust her as much as much as they did with Joker. * Firearms: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Pie Bomb': Harley will pull out an explosive pie and put it under her dazed foe's feet. The bomb will explode from under them. *'Hammer': Harley threatened both Green Arrow and Black Canary with a hammer to the face. She has solid, presumably metal, hammers and cushioned hammers. Gadgets Weapons *'Heart-Shaped Grenades': *'Dual Snub-Nosed Revolvers': Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Jokerz Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Specialists Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters